


talking bodies

by blazeofglory



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Lust, Making Out, fem!Matt/fem!Frank who still goes by Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie's not sure if Frank is the opposite of her type or <i>exactly</i> her type, but she's super fucking into her either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talking bodies

**Author's Note:**

> That god damn kink meme keeps inspiring me. I'm not sure how I feel about this, but someone prompted fem!Matt/fem!Frank, and I got inspired by the comments about how butch Frank would be. Let me know if it's any good?

As Foggy had often (and loudly) pointed out, Maddie always seemed to go for pretty women. She could never tell for sure, but there was something about the way they held themselves and the way they smelled. Light footsteps, a hint of rose perfume, the quiet swoosh of long hair as they walk. Maddie had damn good taste, and she knew it.

Frank wasn’t exactly her type.

For one, Maddie had never met a girl named _Frank_ before, but that hardly phased her, considering _Foggy_ wasn’t a super feminine name either. But Frank was as butch as they come, all the way from her heavy footsteps to her short hair and the clean scent of her deodorant—no perfume whatsoever. And Maddie—well. She was into it. Or maybe she was just into Frank; she didn’t really know.

Mental debates about her type seemed kind of irrelevant at the moment, though, because Frank was big and strong against her, holding her bodily against the wall. They were kissing like they’d die if they stopped, and _god_ , Maddie never wanted to stop. Frank was holding her in place so _easily_ , like she weighed absolutely nothing, and her thigh was between Maddie’s legs, grinding up against her and driving her crazy.

She ran her fingers through Frank’s hair, which was _just_ long enough to pull, and the other girl let out a moan at that, the sound swallowed by their kiss. It was rough and dirty, their mouths clashing together; nothing like a caress or anything sweet or innocent like Maddie had found with a dozen other girls. She moved her hands down, over the muscles under Frank’s shirt, and then back up once she had wormed her way under her shirt. 

Just as Frank ducked her head down to press hot, stinging kisses to Maddie’s neck, Maddie slid her hands under the band of her sports bra, desperate to touch her. They had barely even made it inside her apartment, and they had only just started for god’s sake, but Maddie was already so _into_ it, so into _Frank_ , she wanted her, she _needed_ her—

“Been a while since you got laid?” Frank asked, her voice low in Maddie’s ear. She shivered in response, prompting a quiet chuckle. “You’re like a cat in heat.”

Maddie snorted, though she didn’t stop her hands from reaching for the hem of Frank’s shirt and managing to get it over her head. “No one’s ever complained about my enthusiasm before.”

She made to step forward, but Frank’s hands on her waist easily kept her in place, immobile against the wall. She wasn’t surprised to find that she didn’t mind one bit.

“It’s cute,” Frank said sarcastically, slowly grinding her thigh up against Maddie. It was all she could do not to moan for more. “You’re practically _begging_ me to fuck you.”

Maddie tugged at her hair again, but Frank still didn’t budge. “You’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that to get me to beg.”

Frank’s thigh was quickly replaced by her hand, fast enough for Maddie to gasp at the sudden friction. Her hips bucked up of their own accord, but Frank held her down. She was rubbing at her so _slowly_ , through her jeans and panties, barely enough at all, but hard enough to elicit another quiet sound.

“What was that?” Frank teased, stealing another bruising kiss. Maddie felt the urge to roll her eyes.

“What do you want me to say?” Maddie asked, totally not whining at all. She raised her voice into a cheesy falsetto and continued, “Oh, _punish_ me, Frank! _Ravage_ me.”

“Oh my god.” Frank feigned seriousness as she pulled away, but she couldn’t keep it up for more than a second until she burst out laughing, Maddie immediately following suit. “Who knew that the Daredevil was such a _fucking nerd_?”

Maddie finally surged forward, giving the other girl a shove toward the bedroom. “You gonna fuck me or not?”

Frank stumbled and kept laughing, but they got to the bed eventually. And _god_ was it worth the wait.


End file.
